Tragadas da Vida
by Misako Ishida
Summary: {TRADUÇÃO} Ele estava de volta ao seu lar. E percebeu como sentiu falta de tudo aquilo.


**Tragadas da Vida**

_**By Marin-Ishida**_

Nunca imaginou que sentiria tanta falta desse lugar, seu lar. Reconheceria sua cidade natal entre um milhão de outras, porque tudo, absolutamente tudo estava gravado com força em sua mente, em seu coração, desde as luzes da grande cidade, até essa cor característica de Tóquio. Porque para Yamato Ishida, Tóquio tinha um aroma especial, de uma forma que cada vez mais gostava e sentia falta.

Antes não dava valor a tudo isso. Yamato não possuía fortes raízes em sua cidade, nem tinha esse sentimento de pertencer a esse lugar, pelo contrário, uma das coisas que mais desejou sempre foi voar. Voar alto para longe de Odaiba, de Tóquio, inclusive do Japão. Estar onde ninguém jamais esteve, descobrir novos aromas, novas sensações e, assim talvez, encontrar algum lugar que lhe fizesse ter esse sentimento de pertencimento. Esse sentimento que até então apenas havia despertado nele no Digimundo. Mas foi justamente nesse dia, quando descobriu que, ainda que vivesse nos EUA agora por causa de seus estudos e se tudo saísse bem futuramente viajaria para além das estrelas, sempre voltaria a esse lugar, para sua cidade, para seu lar.

De forma inconsciente olhou para a porta do terraço, observando o interiro desse apartamento, a festa que estava acontecendo e como a homenageada estava se divertindo no meio de seus amigos. Realmente, ela era a culpada de que se sentisse assim. A primeira em tantos anos que lhe havia feito sentir essa sensação de pertencer a um lugar, seu verdadeiro lar, Sora. Ela havia deixado claro, jamais viveria em outro país que não fosse o Japão e, evidentemente, ele viveria onde ela estivesse. Sorriu ao recordar essa conversa. O quanto lhe surpreendeu descobrir tal informação, já que sempre considerou que Sora ficaria encantada em descobrir novos mundos, mas como ela dizia "uma coisa era estar de férias num lugar e outra muito diferente é viver nele".

Até agora, pouco mais de um ano dessa conversa, tudo surgiu por causa dos estudos de Yamato. Em sua inocência, pensou que Sora também poderia ir estudar com ele no novo continente e se ficassem confortáveis e se acostumassem, talvez se estabelecer e fazer sua vida ali, criar sua família, comprar uma casa, o que era o tal do sonho americano. Ainda lembrava a cara de assombro e apuro que Sora tinha, alegando que se não sabia todas as prefeituras do Japão, como iria aprender todos os estados dos EUA?

Era uma forma de dizer que apesar do que pudesse aparentar, de sua fachada de garota decidida disposta a viver mil aventuras, na verdade, em seu interior, era uma menina assustada por sair de sua casa, por viver longe de seus pais, de seus amigos. Era uma garota que apenas queria uma vida tranquila, na cidade que havia visto-a crescer e que queria que fosse a mesma que visse crescer seus filhos. Era uma forma de dizer ao seu namorado "nosso lar é aqui e por muitas viagens que faça, sempre terá que voltar para cá" e Yamato entendeu, não apenas isso, obteve conforto saber que por fim, após uma vida toda sem saber a onde pertencia, encontrava alguém que lhe daria esse lar, que desejava essa vida tranquila como ele.

Por isso, desde que vivia na América, apreciava muito mais sua cidade natal e aproveitava qualquer oportunidade para voltar e poder sorrir ao perceber o aroma tão característico de seu lar.

Novamente sua visão estava voltada para frente, respirando em solidão a suave brisa que vinha diretamente do mar. Estava tão relaxado que nem percebeu que tinha companhia.

- O que foi astroboy? Sentiu saudade da pátria mãe?

Riu levemente ao escutá-lo, enquanto abria os olhos e girava para olhá-lo.

- Daisuke que me chama de astroboy. O que foi? O futuro diplomata já não sabe criar seus próprios apelidos? – perguntou com superioridade.

Yagami o olhou com certo desprezo, fingindo que não havia escutado. Negava-se a aceitar a realidade de que Motomiya havia lhe roubado o posto de, não apenas piadista do grupo, como também de amolador oficial de Yamato.

- Bom Ishida, e você o que? Fez uma promessa de passar todos os aniversários de sua namorada recuado no terraço? – perguntou o moreno, indicando com a cabeça o interior. – Se te consola, ninguém sentia sua falta, nem sequer a Sora...

O companheiro de Gabumon desviou um segundo a vista do interior, vendo como realmente, Sora nem se lembrava de que existia. Agora tudo o que ocupava a mente da moça era tirar o tímido Koushiro para dançar, que se negava a fazer o ridículo diante de todos os seus amigos. Achou engraçado ver, que a batalha terminou em fim, com as quatro meninas agarrando o ruivo e obrigando-o a dançar, enquanto os rapazes e os digimons riam da cara envergonhada do pobre Izumi.

- Estava pegando um ar fresco. – regressou o olhar para frente ao mesmo tempo em que apoiava os braços na mureta.

- Faz tempo que não conversamos. – murmurou Yagami enquanto buscava algo em seus bolsos.

- Sim...

- E como vai tudo? Estudos? – continuou despistado. Eram as típicas perguntas que se faziam por compromisso.

- Bem...

- Campus?

- Está bem. Tenho um companheiro de quarto bastante friki. Divergimos um pouco porque ele é trekkie eu nunca suportei Star Trek. Passa o tempo todo falando do capitão Spock e sua tripulação. Acaba sendo um pesadelo...

- Garotas? – continuou Yagami, que evidentemente não estava fazendo caso às respostas de seu amigo.

Yamato ficou com uma expressão confusa. O tema garotas não era um assunto que costumavam conversar, até porque o loiro nunca falava de outra que não fosse Sora.

- O que? – perguntou olhando seu amigo desconcertado. – Que diabos está procurando?

Por fim encontrou e Yamato se assombrou consideravelmente ao ver como com total normalidade Taichi colocava um cigarro na boca.

- Já sabe, se elas estão boas, se ligaram, se teve algum rolo com alguma delas...

- Como... Que... Claro que não! – exclamou o loiro ofendido, sem sair de seu estupor. – E desde quando você fuma?

- Era isso que eu queria ouvir, do contrário, agora mesmo te daria um bom soco. – comentou Yagami com seriedade. – Quer? – ofereceu o cigarro.

- Eh? – sentia que ia enlouquecer. Este não era o amigo Taichi que havia deixado no Japão. – Não, não. Eu não fumo, você já sabe... E desde quando você fuma? Você sempre foi esportista.

O jovem riu levemente.

- Desde minha primeira semana de provas. Mas eu vou largar, só fumo em festas e...

Franziu a testa ao escutar o riso contido de seu amigo.

- O que foi agora? Acha que é engraçado o que eu disse? Eu posso largar quando quiser!

- Não, tranquilo, é só que... Sora vai te matar. Sora vai te matar. – cantarolou com diversão. Sabia como ela era rígida quanto a esse hábito.

- Ela já sabe. Ficou uma semana sem falar comigo e me mandou vários e-mails com fotos de cânceres de pulmão, boca, garganta e todas essas coisas, mas... Já passou.

Ishida escutou essa informação pensativo.

- Que estranho. Ela não me disse nada.

- Não vai te contar tudo o que fazemos Yama-kun. – sussurrou Taichi com diversão, piscando um olho.

Não precisava dizer que esse comentário desagradou Yamato ainda mais que a patética e ridícula atuação de Daisuke em seu aniversário imitando um astronauta.

- Isso que você queria. – rebateu com má vontade arrebatando-lhe o cigarro.

- O que? Vai dar uma tragada ou não?

O futuro astronauta observou como consumia o cigarro com certa nostalgia, porque, ainda que ele não fumasse, o tabaco sempre havia sido algo muito presente em sua casa. Aliás, era o cheiro característico de sua casa, o cheiro de seu pai.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – falou após uns segundos de reflexão. – Dei minha primeira tragada aos oito anos.

Taichi arregalou os olhos, para logo negar.

- Ishida, você sempre tão precoce em tudo.

- É que eu era um rebelde. – disse de forma amena. – Estava com raiva do mundo, do meu pai, de tudo. Vi seus cigarros, peguei um, o acendi e o levei à boca. Quase me sufoquei.

- E seu pai? Não ficou sabendo? – questionou o moreno, interessado em descobrir essa nova estória de seu melhor amigo.

- Oh sim. Me pegou com a mão na massa... – gargalhou divertido.

- E o que fez?

- Me deu uma surra que jamais esquecerei e me disse 'moleque, não quero te ver com isso na boca até pelo menos os 14 anos'.

- Até os 14? Você voltou a fumar aos 14?

- Não, não voltei a fumar nunca. Mas ele me pegou com os cigarros dele.

- Huh? – fez cara de interrogação Yagami.

- Era para os caras da banda... – deu de ombros Ishida, recordando sua adolescência. – Eles eram garotos rebeldes, mas claro, meu pai não acreditou que fosse para meus amigos. Então me deu outra surra que jamais esquecerei na vida e me disse 'rapaz, quando não tiver que roubar o tabaco de seu pai, poderá fumá-lo, mas sempre longe de mim'.

- Sempre goste de seu pai. – concluiu o moreno depois de escutá-lo. – Mas eu teria te dado mais surras.

- Sim, é um grande homem. – sussurrou com um nostálgico sorriso. – Sinto a falta dele.

E enquanto dizia isso, não pode evitar levar o pequeno cigarro na boca e dar-lhe essa última tragada, em honra ao seu pai, à todas que havia dado em sua vida e em especial às que havia dado pensando nele, preocupado por ele. Nem sempre foi o filho modelo e houve momentos em que havia sido muito injusto com seu pai. Passou toda sua infância e adolescência desejando crescer, para voar, para ir embora para longe de seu lar quebrado, para abandonar seu pai. Mas era agora quando se dava conta do muito que sentia sua falta e de tudo o que havia feito por ele. E prometeu a si mesmo que amanhã mesmo iria vê-lo, iria compartilhar um trago com ele.

Não chegaram mais longe seus pensamentos porque começou a tossir com força, diante as risadas de seu melhor amigo.

- Que inútil é você. – levava as mãos ao estômago.

- Continua tão nojento como quando era criança. – conseguiu dizer o portador da amizade, entre fortes tossidos.

E com Yamato a ponto de morrer e Taichi a ponto de cair no chão de tanto rir, chegou quem faltava à reunião.

- O que você está fazendo com meu namorado? – questionou Sora enquanto abraçava com força a cintura de Ishida.

Ao notar, este tratou de dissimular e se apressou em pegar a mão de sua garota.

- Nada, estou bem. – disse virando um pouco para olhá-la.

Sora ficou desconcertada.

- Por que seus olhos estão vermelhos?

- Eh... Ah...

- Nada, é que contei uma piada muito boa e lhe deu um ataque de riso. – Yagami saiu em seu resgate.

A companheira de Piyomon torceu o nariz enojada. Seu fino olfato havia detectado esse repugnante cheiro.

- Por que não o meteu diretamente na boca com um tubo de ensaio? – Taichi abaixou a cabeça. Preferia mil vezes aceitar a bronca de Sora que discutir algo que por outro lado não sabia nem como defender. A garota abraçou ainda mais forte seu namorado e o olhou com cara de lastima. – Yama, agora que você está aqui diga algo para que ele pare com isso. Tenho certeza que ele te dará ouvidos.

O loiro virou-se por completo, para tê-la na sua frente e surpreendentemente, Sora continuou agarrada à sua cintura.

- Vou tentar. Mas não prometo nada. – disse lhe dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios.

Error. Ele soube ao ver como Sora deixava de segurá-lo entre seus braços para cruzá-los e olhá-lo com grande fúria.

- Você também fumou?

- Eh... Ah... – engoliu em seco apavorado. – Não, é que... Ao ficar tão perto assim...

- É culpa minha! – voltou a defendê-lo Yagami passando o braço ao redor do pescoço dele. – É que eu lhe dei um beijo e lhe impregnei com meu sabor nicotinoso.

Demonstrado. Taichi era uma negação para improvisar desculpas. O remédio era pior que a enfermidade. Sora o olhou confusa. Que motivo poderia existir para que Taichi beijasse Yamato na boca? Pelo contrário, Ishida o olhou com grande nojo, preferia mil vezes fumar um cigarro gigante do que imaginar a cena que havia descrito seu amigo.

- Que?... Por favor, Yagami. É a pior desculpa do mundo. E você, Ishida. Tenha um pouco de coragem e reconheça o que faz. – ordenou com autoridade. Quando Sora dava uma de mãe mandona era terrível, sobretudo para esses dois rapazes.

O loiro abaixou um pouco o rosto. Era apenas uma tragada em honra ao seu pai. Ela não poderia ficar com raiva disso.

- Bom... Eh...

Mas, uma vez mais Taichi, demonstrando que nessa festa não apenas havia fumado, mas que também havia bebido algumas cervejas além da conta, voltou a se adiantar.

- O que foi Takenouchi? Você não acredita que eu tenha beijado ele? Somos amigos. E muito machos! Não vai acontecer nada só porque nos beijamos. Não vamos virar maricas nem nada disso. – se alterou por alguns instantes o portador da coragem.

Yamato cada vez mais estava horrorizado, desejando nesse momento ter ficado nos EUA, mas Sora, longe disso, começou a rir.

- Por favor, Taichi. Não seja patético. Como você vai...

Deixou de falar, ficando feito uma estatua, quando Taichi com total descaro beijou os doces lábios de seu amado namorado. Foi tão repentino que o loiro não pode nem reagir, além do mais, Yagami tinha uma técnica infalível para os beijos, que consistia em agarrar a nuca de sua presa, sendo impossível escapar.

Era exagerado, mas nesse momento viu passar toda sua vida diante de seus olhos, buscando, talvez, o que havia feito de errado para chegar até esse momento horripilante, em que havia se equivocado para receber semelhante castigo. Mas o que mais lhe traumatizou não foi que Taichi lhe roubou um beijo, mas sim que se apoderou desses lábios que desde há muito tempo apenas Sora marcava.

Foi um beijo tão rápido que Yagami não teve tempo de pensar em nada. Se ele estivesse consciente do que estava fazendo não duvidaria em ir lavar a boca. Quando finalizou, sem deixar de abraçar Yamato pelo pescoço, olhou para Sora com superioridade.

- Sou um macho ou não sou um macho?

Segundo o pensamento de Taichi depois de beber tanto, se dois amigos eram machões, não aconteceria nada porque se beijavam. E mais, demonstrava que não eram gays.

A ruiva estava em choque. Havia sido a cena mais surrealista que havia presenciado em toda sua vida. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era assentir, o argumento de Taichi era irrefutável.

- Certo. – conseguiu articular com grande esforço, uma vez passado a fase de choque. – Acredito em você. Yamato não fumou, mas agora minha dúvida é... Vocês se beijam com frequência? – perguntou sentindo que ia perder a razão.

Yagami negou com naturalidade.

- Não, que isso. É a primeira vez. Fica tranquila, além do mais não sei o que você gosta tanto nos beijos dele. Não se moveu nada. Foi mais frustrante que quando eu treinava os beijos nos meus braços... Sem graça. – terminou com decepção.

Mas Ishida, que primeiramente havia desejado se jogar do terraço, já ia se recompondo do trauma.

- Não lhe dê ouvidos, Sora. – havia decidido, preferia dizer a verdade a sua doce Sora ficar pensando coisas esquisitas. – Sim, eu fumei. Mas foi apenas uma tragada!...

Takenouchi estava tão consumida ao que tinha acabado de presenciar que nem se lembrava a que se devia toda essa confusão. Mas quem se lembrava era o companheiro de Agumon, que fez sinais de desespero com os braços.

- Droga Ishida. Que merda você fez com o álibi! Para que eu te beijei? Para que saiba, nem todos os seus amigos te beijariam para evitar uma discussão com sua namorada ditadora.

- Espero! – exclamou o loiro fora de si.

- É a última vez que te beijo. Da próxima vez você dorme no sofá. Eu não me meto mais em problemas por sua culpa. Pau mandado! – gritou com grande irritação.

- Pau mandado? Eu sou um pau mandado? – se apontou Yamato encarando Taichi. Tudo indicava que uma briga Ishida-Yagami estava a ponto de começar. – Você bem que gostaria de ter uma garota para ser um pau mandado também. Amargurado! Você até precisa beijar seus próprios amigos para que sua boca tenha um pouco de contato humano!

- Pelo menos eu tenho liberdade para fazer o que quiser. Como isso! – exclamou pegando outro cigarro. Acendeu-o e fumou, jogando a fumaça na cara de Ishida.

- Quer? – ofereceu. – Ah, não! Sua mamãezinha vai ficar brava e vai te castigar. – disse com provocação, rindo na cara do casal.

- Você está acabado, Yagami!

Ia pegá-lo pelo pescoço, mas para não perder o costume, Sora se colocou no meio de seus melhores amigos.

- Chega os dois! Se comportem! – exigiu olhando seus amigos com raiva. Eles abaixaram a cabeça envergonhados. – Yamato peça desculpas agora mesmo para o Taichi por tudo o que você disse e agradeça que ele seja tão bom amigo que te beija para evitar uma discussão.

Ishida alucinou por esse comentário. Fez âmago de protestar, mas no último segundo cedeu. Tão pouco desejava continuar com essa discussão absurda e muito menos no aniversário de sua namorada.

- Perdão, Yagami. – sussurrou sem vocalizar demais. – E obrigado por me dar uma mão, ou os lábios. – acrescentou este último de forma mais clara.

- Aceito suas desculpas. – sorriu triunfante o moreno. – Para isso que servem os amigos.

Perdeu o sorriso ao encontrar-se com o olhar de Sora.

- Taichi, acho que você deve uma desculpa a nós dois. – ditou com severidade.

O moreno resmungou como uma criança pequena.

- Oh, Sora. Você já sabe que as palavras acabam saindo da minha boca...

- E as babas. – acrescentou Yamato que continuava limpando a boca com cara de nojo.

Olhou com ódio Yagami, para depois olhar para sua melhor amiga.

- Desculpa ter te chamado de ditadora e... Não sei mais do que te chamei. E desculpa ter chamado de sem graça o pau mandado do seu namorado... Podemos continuar com a festa? – suplicou fumando novamente. – Por favor, faz séculos que nós três não ficamos juntos.

Tanto Sora como Yamato esboçaram um sorriso. Era verdade. Fazia tempo que este trio inseparável não fazia das suas.

- Está bem, mas antes...

A escolhida do amor arrebatou o cigarro das mãos de seu amigo e para surpresa dos presentes, ao invés atirá-lo com nojo, deu uma intensa tragada e para maior surpresa ainda, não engasgou.

- Que nojo... – o devolveu com uma expressão de desagrado. Em seguida se dirigiu à Yamato, quem continuava impressionado. Não apenas porque Sora, a antitabagista, tivesse fumado, mas também por ter fumado como uma veterana, enquanto ele havia feito papel de ridículo se engasgando com a fumaça como um adolescente na porta da escola. – Agora estamos em paz e espero que não faça mais idiotices. Porque tudo que você experimentar eu também irei experimentar.

Soava como uma ameaça que Yamato entendeu perfeitamente. Se ele fizesse algo estúpido e ela visse que colocaria sua saúde em perigo, ela faria a mesma coisa para que ele sentisse como é ver a pessoa que se ama fazendo idiotices. Por isso, assentiu como um bom menino que em teoria era.

O líder dos digiescolhidos ficou ao lado de Sora com um grande sorriso provocador, havia tido outra ideia genial.

- Ei Sora-chan para ficar em paz comigo também já sabe o que tem que fazer. – deu uns beijinhos no ar. – O que me diz?

A mulher negou com um sorriso. Esse garoto, a parte de lhe dar grandes dores de cabeça, sempre lhe fazia sorrir.

- Prefiro te dever uma. – lhe deu umas palmadinhas no rosto de forma amistosa. – Vamos, tem uma festa lá dentro. O que acham se pararmos de ficar congelando aqui fora e entrarmos para dançar? – chamou puxando os dois pelos braços.

O loiro assentiu.

- Pode ir. Eu já vou entrar.

- Como quiser. Mas não demore. – se esticou lhe dando um beijo na face.

- Sim. – imitou Yagami com uma voz afeminada e aguda. – Não demore. – o beijou do outro lado do rosto, irritando-o consideravelmente.

- Yagami! – passou a mão no rosto com força. – Vou começar a pensar que você realmente gosta de mim. – apenas ouviu as intensas gargalhadas de seu amigo que entrava com a garota. – E ainda por cima baba. – resmungou limpando o rosto. – Idiota...

Respirou com força quando a brisa voltou a soprar no terraço, pensando como estava tranquilo nesse lugar há alguns minutos, antes de sofrer um dos episódios mais extravagantes de sua vida. Logo se deu conta de que era impossível voltar a sentir essa tranquila solidão que lhe invadia antes de ser perturbado por Taichi e tudo porque se deu conta de que estava em sua casa, em seu lar. E em seu lar já não havia lugar para a solidão e parecia que tão pouco para a tranquilidade. Mas, surpreendentemente, isto já não lhe traumatizava, pelo contrário, lhe alegrava. Porque queria que a partir daquele momento sua vida fosse sempre assim: alegre, divertida e rodeada de pessoas.

- Yama, nossa música!

A voz de sua namorada o devolveu para terra firme e deixou de pensar para entrar ao apartamento. Porque havia decidido que já era hora de deixar de ser o menino que passava as festas de aniversário escondido no terraço, de deixar de ser o garoto que tentava não pertencer a nenhum lugar. Porque ele já pertencia a um lugar. Esse onde ela estivesse. Esse sempre seria seu lar.

**FIM**


End file.
